GreenEyed Monster
by Handsome Awkward
Summary: This is not for the faint of heart. Involves rape. Don't like don't read.pretty dramatic enjoy
1. What's up Doc?

A/N: This is not for the faint hearted (includes a slight rape scene). I just came up with it and thought I'd put it on paper. Any way here is my dramatic story…

Disclaimer: I dun't own…

--

He smiled at her from across the room. She couldn't help but give a returning bashful smile. Her heart leapt slightly when he winked at her. Her face broke out into a full smile and she looked down and away from the handsome man. It had been years since she had been shy around a man.

"Drink." She heard a hoarse voice say from behind her at the bar. She turned around at the familiar tone and glared.

"What kind sir?" The barman asked.

"Scotch straight up." He mumbled.

"House, You seem like you're having a wonderful time." Cuddy stated with a sarcastic grin as she grabbed her martini.

"Good times, It's a blast." Came his monotone retort.

She laughed in spite of herself- possibly due to the alcohol- and took a sip of the said drink. He smirked and tried to hide it, but she caught him.

"Was that a…smile Dr. House?"

"It was a BEmused smirk."

She giggled. Actually giggled.

He gave her one last knowing look and turned away with his drink in tow. "Ciao Cuddles."

She smiled and turned around with her elbows on the bar almost smacking into Man-Across-The-Room's chest.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize." He said in a smooth voice. He was tall, not as tall as House, but at knife's edge of 6 foot. His hair was dark brown and slicked back attractively, his eyes were a dark green and he had a perfect tan. He was gorgeous. He smiled at her and took a sip of his drink.

"Lisa Cuddy…" She said sticking her hand out for him to shake.

"Ralph Edwards."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Could you bring another martini over here for the lady?"

"No, no that's enough for me…I need to go…mingle." She said smirking up at the green eyed man.

"Can I at least have a number?" He asked loudly toward her.

"If you earn it." She said back to him in a hushed tone.

He smiled and turned from her.

--

Chase and Cameron were practically cuddling in the corner as if no one could see them. Cuddy had to smile at that, Foreman was hitting on some nurse from the ER, Wilson was on the verge of dry-humping an innocent nurse from Peds and House was no where to be seen. She smiled at her surroundings and looked up in a sigh. She saw the handsome man from earlier standing at the glass balcony looking down at her. She smiled and gave a small wave. He waved his fingers back then gestured for her to come up to him. She obliged, pressing the up button to the elevator and heading to the second floor.

He met her at the door and held out two glasses in one hand and a bottle of champagne in the other and nudged her back into the elevator.

"Drinks for two…are you insinuating something?" She asked with a mock curious face.

"I do believe I am Lisa Cuddy."

She smiled shyly as he pressed the roof button.

"The roof is deserted at this time right?

"I'm sure." She said absently. The doors finally opened and she felt his hand land on the small of her back. She took great joy in that, having not been touched by another man in months.

He led her to the ledge of roof and sat their glasses down and poured the drinks in and watching it foam slightly. He handed it to her smoothly and took a drink of his she did the same.

--

Their conversations became drunken nonsense and slurs of laughter.

"So what was your best lay?"

She gasped, "You can't ask me that!"

"I just did Lisa Lou."

"Okay…um, I don't know…I don't remember."

And just like that he was in front of her.

"What…what are you doing?" She asked giggling.

"I'm trying to have sex with you."

She sobered up slightly.

"Um, No you are not."

"Come on, I know you're not a prude." He slurred.

"Stop it." She said angrily pushing him away. It seemed to only provoke him. He pushed her hard against the side of the ledge. "Get off." She tried to hit him but he grabbed her wrists hard and pressed them against the brick making her scream out slightly.

"Shut up." He muttered angrily staring into her eyes, "Why don't you just give up Lisa Lou? You are not going anywhere." He pressed his growing erection into her stomach violently making her struggle against him. He threw her down on the gravel and landed on top of her. She raged violently at him and tried to pull herself free of his strong grasp. She heard a click and saw a flash of silver before she felt a cool edge on her throat. He whispered, "Now, shut the fuck up and be still." She felt a warm tear roll down her face but she kept still and quiet.

Her mind was racing, what the hell had she gotten herself into? - She felt her thong being pulled harshly down and ripping the thin fabric off her pelvic bone. She cried out and he pressed the blade to her throat harder shutting her up. She swallowed painfully and let another tear roll down her face.

She heard a zipper whisper into the night air and closed her eyes tightly. She winced before she even felt him penetrate her too hard and too fast. She screamed out in pain and flailed her arms wildly. He stayed inside her as he grabbed her wrists and accidentally cutting one arm with the switchblade. He held her wrists down with one hand, the blade jutting into the palm of her hand.

He pounded into her violently and ruthlessly. Her screams were louder and more pain filled with every thrust. She was sobbing, "P-please…. Stop." She kicked, her heals scratching his legs hard. But she kept kicking.

--

He wanted to smoke. No one had to find out, no one had to comment. He wanted a cigarette. The elevator ride was short lived as always. The door opened and he put his weight on the cane. He pulled out the pack of cigarettes and a lighter when he heard her crying. He looked over curiously but didn't see anything.

The walk was short and he saw the man on top of her.

"Hey! HEY!! Get the fuck off of her!" He yelled throwing everything that was in his hands away from him. His hands went to grab his collar but the timing was off when he threw everything down, The guy was too quick. He grabbed House's forearms and hauled him hard against the ledge. House stood up quickly, he was too worked up now. He lunged for the man who was still zipping up his pants and hit him in the gut with his shoulder at full speed.

The man flew backward and hit his head on the gravel hard. He pulled his head back and slammed it ferociously against the crippled man's.

House cried out in pain but picked the man up from his lying position and threw him against the brick. Ralph didn't let go, the air was knocked out of him but he grabbed House and with all his strength, pushed him toward the ledge. He lost his balance and both Cuddy and Ralph watched as House flipped over the edge of the hospital building.

Cuddy screamed.


	2. And the walls came tumbling down

A/N **this is short I know…but…I don't care. This is all I felt like writing. Alright, on with the story. BTW thanks for all the reviews…******** makes me smile.**

"House!" Cuddy jumped up painfully. The man was still in shock. He didn't expect him to…

She was limping/running, not caring about her pain one bit. She practically jumped into the elevator and presses the floor button.

Her impatience was making her slam her hands against the one button. She started screaming as she violently slammed her hands against the wall. Finally, the doors opened and the small whirring sound of the lift calmed her down a notch. The doors opened to the party she had left only- thirty minutes? - it had seemed like hours. She limped through the lobby as fast as she could, noticing the glances and concerned looks that followed her.

"Lisa? Oh my God- are you- what happened?" She heard the familiar lawyer's voice.

"Get out of my way." She whispered.

Stacy tried to help her.

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN WAY!" She screamed as loud as she could. Everyone in the lobby looked at her.

She saw Wilson in her peripheral vision as he ran over to her with Julie- when did she get here? - dragging her along behind him.

The entire lobby was quietly staring at their boss.

"Lisa." Stacy whispered. Mark- walking again- came up beside her and, as everyone was, tried to find out what the hell was going on.

"House, he…I need…he needs…I need to get him… he…"

"What? What did he say…or do?" Stacy asked rolling her eyes, thinking House had gone WAY too far this time.

"He's dead…he's de-- God…oh God…." She ran out the door with the entire room following her to make sure she didn't drive. (Obviously thinking she was drunk out of her mind.)

She spotted him lying on the grass just beside the bleachers on the lacrosse field. Not moving…

She started to sprint.

"Greg! House! Oh my God…House…" She landed down on her knees beside him.

She put her hands under his head- being careful of his neck. She turned him over carefully and almost broke down once again. She laid him on his back and pulled him gently to her and started to sob uncontrollably. She blocked out the sound of the sirens coming into the ER, the sounds of the people chattering that fell behind when she ran toward him, even Wilson's "What the hell is going on with her?"

Stacy was the first voice she heard, "Oh my God Greg!" She screamed out and ran to where Cuddy was crying. The group formed into a crowd as they hovered over House's limp body.

"How…what happened?" Foreman asked completely stunned at his boss lying there with blood covering the left side of his face.

"He…off the roof. He fell. He was pushed off of the damn ROOF!" Cuddy blubbered burying her face into his chest.

The grass was wet from the dew that was starting to push up from the earth. The sky was a smoky grey. The air was crisp and the voices around were polluting the air with their gasps and even some tears. The ambulance was quick (of course) someone in the crowd called the second they saw House lying there. It pulled onto the lacrosse field and the paramedics were quick as they checked his vitals (which were faint and far apart), putting his neck in a brace, and carefully lifting him on the stretcher. Cuddy was in a daze. Her mind was reeling. She was in pain but it was in the farthest corner of her mind at the moment. She jumped into the ambulance for the short ride to the other side of the hospital. She grabbed House's hand and held in her own tightly. Her breathing was irregular but she felt if she cried anymore…she wouldn't be able to stop.

Her warm hand trembled in his cold one as she stared into his paling face. _Don't die…Greg, please…don't leave…_


End file.
